The New Vidya Order
''NOTE: THIS WILL NO LONGER BE HAPPENING. THIS PAGE IS JUST UP FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES. AGAIN, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING'' Hi everyone. The past few days, /v/WE has been absolutely amazing and fun. Problems have arised, though. While the Streamer (German guy) has done a great job in streaming and showing the match-ups, quite honeslty what the current stream is doing is NOT what most of /v/ wants. During the Snake vs Wario match, we had about 600 viewers. During another great match which at the moment I cannot remember (was it DK vs Fox?) we had 900 viewers. Why so many? I believe it is because of the hilarity that ensued and the fun taking place on the stream. Today, it seemed like the stream drastically fell in popularity as 1) nobody was informed that it was beginning and 2) stupid things happened but I won't get into much detail about that. Okay, I will. I know this sounds really ridiculous to complain about, but Antraxo (German guy) began adding non-vidya characters to the, well, VIDYA character Rumble. Once the character who won the Rumble, everyone got mad because it was some generic metal looking guy. Nobody wants to see that! This is a VIDYA stream. We're here to see vidya gaems wrassle eachother. What I believe many people of /v/ want is a fun, entertaining show containing video game characters. WHILE the Streamer has done a great job of doing this, this is not what we are currently getting. I and I'm sure many others, have tried to contact him in order to make /v/WE even BETTER. What do I mean by better? End the "Okay one match here, ok now time for Rumble, ok next title match, ok rumble here". That gets boring and repetitive. I want to make a scheduled show time. This isn't "OMG EXTREME MEGA WRESTLING", I want it to be a fun and entertaining show which anybody can sit back enjoy. ---- AGAIN, if this other stream doesn't happen, or if change isn't implemented in the current Team Swift stream of /v/WE, then I'll have to pass this wiki to someone else because I'm not too interested in it anymore and have fallen behind on the things that have happened due to the lame events that took place. But REMEMBER: IF YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING AND KEEPING CHECK OF WHO CHAMPS ARE, please EDIT, CONTRIBUTE, and UPDATE the List of Champions and individual roster pages ! ---- In order to perfect the /v/WE, it looks like change will have to be made: Requirements Would you like to be part of a team that brings entertainment to many viewers? #Own Smackdown vs Raw 2011 or WWE '12 for eitehr Xbox 360 or PS3 #Have the ability to stream #Have streamed before (a HUGE plus) #Has dedication and motivation for making /v/WE a great thing #Have a clear microphone and a voice people would like to hear. ---- Before I potentially start this new stream, I would like to hear what people think of this idea first. I really do have some ideas that think would make the /v/WE way better. But if you think you are up for doing this and fill the requirements, leave a comment down below! And once again, I thank everyone who has contributed to this. I really, truly, hate this "versus against Team Swift" crap, but what the Streamer and Team Swift are doing isn't really what most of the people want. I'm taking a shot here by creating a new stream, and having the potential to make everything nice and fun. Thanks guys. *Sorry for any spelling errors! No spell check is here